ALL of my stories as of 10/30/17
5,000 years before Jade Mountain Academy... PART 1 The stinging in her leg was too much to bear, she lunged toward the tiny creature. She snatched it up and threw it so hard she didn`t even see where it went. "So you`re playing with the scavengers again." Said a voice from behind her. "Mother!" She yelled. "Sky we`ve been over this." Said the angry SkyWing. "Sorry mother its just I want to help with dealing with the scavengers." Said Sky "Come on I`ll get you cleaned up." Said Sky`s mother. A while later Sky met up with a MudWing named Harrin. Sky dressed up with some gold earrings and bracelets with diamonds in them. "We`ve spotted some scavengers on the run Southwest." Said Harrin. "Good after I slay them I`ll stay in the Sand Kingdom." Said Sky. "I`ll come with you." Said Harrin. "Why?" Asked Sky "I kind of secretly love you." Said Harrin "Same especially ever since that fake date to impress my mother." Said Sky enthusiastically. "Really?" Asked Harrin. "Yes." Said Sky. 1 day later at Queen Lightning`s palace "WHERE IS SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" Cried Lightning (Sky`s mother). She was so loud she woke up the entire Sky Kingdom. Meanwhile "There they are!" Said Harrin. Both of them dived down. They shot their nasty flames at the 9 scavengers. When they entered the Sand Kingdom they found a castle. A castle of scavengers. Pointy sticks were fired from all directions. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed. They flew as fast as they could over the castle. While they were above the castle they hit off and burned a few scavengers. PART 2 A few minutes later they were at a oasis. "Lets get a little to drink." Said Harrin. "yes." Agreed Sky. Later they came across a scavenger den. "Should we?" Asked Harrin. "Yes." Said Sky. They crushed the buildings and destroyed everything. They later spotted Queen Sand`s Palace. They darted down to the town and got some looks. Back at the SkyWing Palace... "Send soldiers to every tribe`s territories until she`s found." Yelled Queen Lightning. "Won`t they be kind of worried." Replied a general. "How worried can all the other queens be, I mean we`re the first tribes and queens of Pyrrhia." said Lightning. Now back to our main characters... "How do we get some valuables?" Asked Harrin "Well, I am building an army to go pillage that scavenger palace you most likely encountered on the way here, so you can do that." "If that's our only option then sign me up." Said Harrin. "First thing tomorrow." Said Sand When Harrin walked to where him and Sky were staying he found her laying on the ground. "Sky?" Asked Harrin. A small creature bent around the corner of Sky`s snout. It was holding a bloody metal object. Part 3 Harrin picked it up and started to yell at it, then he ate it. He cried at the bloody massacre on the floor. From that moment on he hated scavengers more than any dragon in the continent. this is all my fault. I never should have come with her. What am I going to do? I know I`ll demolish that fort on my own! I`ll kill them all!' Harrin flew low to the ground to avoid being seen. He finally landed and started the attack. There were 7 on each side of the fort. They all rushed at him, but they failed. Harrin started burning it to the ground. A few moments later he saw other flames in the sky. what, but who? The fort sizzled into flames as Harrin wanted it to. The next day... Queen Sand sat on her throne fidgeting with her dates. "Your majesty Harrin would like to see you." Called a voice. "Send him in." She replied. "I destroyed that fort you were talking about last night." Said Harrin "Did you now? Replied Sand "Well, I did have some help from someone I didn`t even see, but yeah." Said Harrin "You have been promoted on your very first day, good job." Said Sand. 6 days later... By now all 7 forts have been destroyed, and the Scorching Era is over, dragons now rule over the scavengers. While scavengers were being pests they are now below us. THE END Part 1 20 years after Jade Mountain Academy was founded... The three alliances pushed the enemy back. IceWings, MudWings, and NightWings were on each others side. SkyWings, SeaWings, and RainWings on the other. The SandWings didn't want to get involved so they let the other tribes use their kingdom as a battle ground. This would be the first time the RainWings would fight a war. They were good at it, but they kept getting tired. On with the story... Fen woke up in his barracks to a RainWing staring at him. He didn't dare move. What is she going to do to me? he wondered. She just curled up into a ball and started snoring. Fen didn't really want to kill her. He dragged her outside onto a tall sand dune. "Fen what are you doing?" yelled one of his friends. "Nothing, Willow!" replied Fen. "I don't know how you can stand the heat," said Willow. "Maybe it's because I just woke up and you're a IceWing," replied Fen. "Aww, it's a sleeping RainWing! Too bad we have to kill it," said Willow mournfully. "NO, we can't kill her!!! That's why I dragged her up here!" yelled Fen. "It didn't notice?" asked Willow curiously. "I'm still here, aren't I?" replied Fen wryly. "hmm... mmm... attack in 2 days," mumbled the RainWing in her sleep. Part 2 "Did she just say..." asked Willow. "Well, it may have sounded a bit like-" Fen replied. "We have to report this to General Silver!" interjected Willow. Fen looked up and saw a blue shape blurred in the distance by one of the oases. "Is that a SeaWing?" Asked Fen. "Yes..." Said Willow. More and more of them emerged until there was hundreds of them. But she said two days. Maybe that was two days ago. It's too late. We could still warn Silver, but I don't know how much time that will by us. "Come on, we need to warn General Silver!" Fen whispered. They flew off quickly back to the barracks. They darted into their NightWing general's room. Silver whipped around with a wary expression. "DIE!!!!!!!!!" Shouted the general. "Oh it's just you." "We have urgent news!!! The enemy is attacking!!!!!" Shouted Willow. "ALL TROOPS WAKE UP NOW!!!!!" Yelled Silver. Immediately all of them stood up at attention facing the NightWing. "Defensive positions!!!" Yelled Silver. All of them scrambled out the door way and started waking up all the other barracks. Part 3 The MudWings stayed within the fort's walls, the IceWings stayed on the walls, and NightWings hovered above the wall. The NightWings and IceWings were the first to see the red, blue and green scales of the enemy. The NightWings immediately flew toward the horde. The IceWings shot their infamous frost at the enemies, while the dragons that got into the fort were slain by the MudWings. "They`re regrouping!" Yelled Silver. "We must charge them, all of us." I've been practicing, but not this much. There has to be a peaceful solution to this war. ''Fen thought. Like 21 years ago when the last war ended.'' "General wait!" Yelled Fen. "What?" Asked Silver. "Maybe there's a peaceful ending to this war." Said Fen. "Are you siding with them?" Asked Silver. "Yes, because that's ''why I'm still here," Fen retorted sarcastically. "NO!" "Well I guess we could negotiate their surrender." Said Silver. The flying horde of dragons raged on, but stopped once Willow broke a stick. "WE WANT THIS WAR TO STOP, SO SEND YOUR QUEENS OVER HERE!!!" Shouted Willow. "What if we want war?" Shouted a enemy dragon. "I guess you die." Said Silver. "Well then, KILL ME!!! I DARE YOU!!!" Yelled the dragon. "We would, but we don't want conflict," said Fen. "But she said..." "Umm do you want to die? Because if you're saying that to remind us then that's called a death wish." The dragon kept silent. Part 4 12 days later... "Well all of the queens agreed to our terms." Said Silver. "What were they to surrender?" Asked Fen. Willow tried unsuccessfully to hide her laugh. "Ha ha ha so funny, but no. It was to go back to peace before anything ever happened from the war," said Silver. "Hello." A voice sounded from the corner of the room. "Hi?" Said Fen. A SandWing stood in the corner scraping it's tail along the wall. "I am Owl and I hate what you desire." Said the SandWing. "What? It's my grain of sand isn't it!" Said Fen "Peace!" Yelled Owl "And I'm going to kill it now!" "No offense, but last time I heard, the war's over already," said Fen. All of a sudden a chunk of brick came flying at him. Part 5 The brick hit him in the arm. "Don't play with me dragonet." said Owl "Too late for that I'm already 24." replied Fen "How are you so old?" asked Owl. "I'm alive," said Fen. "Don't make me make a clone!" yelled Owl "Of me? Oh why thank you I've always wanted a twin." replied Fen "I clone a random dragon through history to act exactly like they did while they were alive." said Owl. All of a sudden a MudWing appeared behind Owl. "Where an I? I thought I was stabbed by several scavengers!" yelled the horrified dragon. "Umm who are you?" asked Fen and Owl at the same time. "H-Harrin," he replied. Fen darted at Owl attempting to pin him down. "Take me back to my house!" Owl shouted. And just like that he disappeared. Fen dove face first into the sand. Owl was now at his house, surrounded by soldiers. Before he could say anything he was killed. Now with the war over Fen moved back with his family and Harrin stayed in the Kingdom Of Sand. The End? 20 A.J.M.A (After Jade Mountain Academy)... For this to make scene look up Fen The Mighty Part 1 Ever since Fen went home Willow was left alone in the IceWing army. She couldn`t just fly off leaving her parents alone. She missed Fen, but not she didn`t want to kiss him. "Mother can I go on a trip to the Mud Kingdom?" Asked Willow. "No!" Her mother snapped back at her. Willow just sat in depression. Her sister made a mocking face at her. ''She`s probably thinking Willow has a MudWing as a mate. '' Willow sighed. She went to her room and tried to imagine how to convince her mother why she should go to the Mud Kingdom. She sighed again. ''I`ll just sneak out. Since the war was over the army didn`t need her. She snuck out the window and flew away. Fen Fen was catching Harrin up with modern events. The SandWing Succession, The Dragonets Of Destiny, Jade Mountain Academy, Darkstalker, the more recent war and how he stopped it. "Wow so you`re the real deal around here?" Asked Harrin. "Nah Clay is." Replied Fen. They just looked at each other awkwardly. Willow She flapped her wings as fast as she could, but the scary dragon was right behind her. It shoved her to the ground and pined her down. "What are you?" Asked Willow. "I am Fite." He yelled. "I am NightWing." "Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh my gosh are you still mad at us for ummmm... what reason exactly?" Asked Willow. "I just hate you specifically." Fite said. "Why?" She asked. "I JUST DO!!!!!!!!" He yelled. When he looked down she was no where to be seen. Fite looked around him but she wasn`t there. Fen (Part 2) The noise was so loud he could here t a mile away. "Uhhhhhggggghhhhh." He moaned. Fen opened his eyes and saw a random dragon in his house. "WHO ARE YOU??!!" Yelled Fen. "Shhh.....a..a..ddd.oow...ggaz....err." Said the injured NightWing. Blood was pouring from his body, welts covered the neck, and small dots on the talons. "Those are scavenger markings!" Shouted Harrin. "How can you tell?" Asked Fen. "Tiny spear marks." Answered Harrin. Willow (2) That freaky weirdo, he better not find me again. If he does I`ll just... Willow didn`t want to hurt Fite, but she did want him in a dungeon. Fite appeared right in front of her. "PHSYCO PATH!!!!" Screamed Willow. "This is what you get for escaping me." Said Fite. He opened his talons up and a bewilderly weird looking scavenger stood there. "WHAT ISSSS THAT THING?" Asked Willow loudly. "A fite." He replied. "So... your named after... that?" She asked. "No! They`re named after me." He replied. "So what are they exactly?" Willow asked. "Scavenger-frog hybrid." He replied. Why don`t I just freeze some of his leg? '' She thought. As she opened her mouth the fite jumped on her. A spike of pain shot through her. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She screamed. It wasn`t doing anything to her just standing on her. Then as Fite lifted the fite back up she noticed for the first time that Fite was wearing armor. As she looked closer she could see dusty looking scales. ''SandWings. She realized. That must be Owl disguising himself after he teleported. "Owl I know it`s you!" She screamed. "How do you know my brother?" He said. Fen (3) Shadowgazer had his wounds patched up and good rest. "Can you recall what happened?" Asked Fen. "I was flying at night. Out of the dark sky a SandWing attacked me! He stole my armor and stated his name was Fite. Then he let his weird scavenger sit on me! He said it was also called a fite. Then he let me go! Just like that! I soon felt tired so I landed and started to walk. Then I found it impossible to move my wings. so I ran through the remainder of the Sky Kingdom. Then I found the Mud Kingdom. There I felt a cold liquid running down my talons, so I looked down and see blood. I started panicking and ran for my life. Then I felt burning ant blood down my neck." Said Shadowgazer "Wow" Said Fen in awe. Then all of a sudden they saw silvery scales. "Willow?" Willow landed with a thump. She looked like what Shadowgazer described. "Fen!" She yelled and collapsed. "Before you say anything else did you encounter a dragon named Fite?" Fen asked. "Yes." She replied. Part 3 Fen made sure Willow was okay by treating her like Shadowgazer. "Ughh this stings!" She replied. "Stay still." Said Harrin. "Harrin why is your name spelled H-a-r-r-i-n?" Asked Fen. "Oh spelling must have changed." Said Harrin. "AHHHHHHHHHHH" Screeched Willow. "Sorry my fault!" Said Harrin quickly. "Oh is it now?" Called a Strange voice. "Fite..." Said Fen. "Do I know you?" He replied. "Your little weird thing hurt my friend, and an innocent dragon, although both innocent." Said Fen. Fite growled and bared his teeth. "How are you alive?" Snared Fite glazing at Shadowgazer. "Your illness can be cured." Said Shadowgazer. "It`s 4 verses 2, you can`t win." Said Harrin. "Wrong 4 verses 3." Said Fite picking up a black-colored rock. "Owl I need you!" Yelled Fite. "What, why didn`t it work?." "Unless... he`s dead." Part 4 I`ll edit more later... Willow: WillowandtheWoof Fen: Fen the MudWing The Tree Moons 500,000 years after Jade Mountain Academy was founded... Skydrifter was uncommonly naturally hatched. Most dragons usually just have their eggs get a incision to make them hatch faster. Her father a SeaWing and mother a NightWing. All of her scales glowed, she was an excellent swimmer, she could shoot fire from her mouth, she was an animus, and she was smart. 10 years later... "Mother, father I`m going to go to the moons." Said Skydrifter "No!" "See you guys later." They chased her without stop. Until Skydrifter hit an invisible wall. (The atmosphere). "Take me to the three moons!" She said. All of a sudden she could not breathe. "I enchant myself to be able to breathe anytime." She yelled. Sky drifter looked down at Pyrrhia. The dragon shaped contident, it was so small from up here. Skydrifter finally looked around her. They were behind a large circle with rings on it. "Take me back home." Said Skydrifter. She described what she saw, and what she wanted to do. She enchanted special fabric to do the same enchantment she did to herself. The end! a mini story by Harrin. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)